


She-Ra Prompts

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Post-Canon, Sleep, after the war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of She-Ra short fics from online prompts (Tumblr and Twitter)! These should all be SFW and short so enjoy!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	1. would you lie with me (and just forget the world)

Most nights in Bright Moon are comfortable and cool, silent and calm, peaceful in the way Adora’s still getting used to herself. War and adrenaline still rattle her bones, divine light coursing through her veins almost endlessly, and that scar etched into the skin on her chest is a quiet reminder of everything she’s been through. Everything they’ve been through.

It’s why, when she awakes to starlight overhead and a quiet world around her, she finds solace in the way Catra snores beside her.

In another life, Adora would think it’s obnoxious, noisy, and probably the reason she’s awake before the sun has even risen. But, of course, this is their life, and Catra’s heavy purring is nothing short of beautiful. At the very least, it tells her that Catra’s finally found some kind of peace.

Adora knows about the nightmares: after everything, she completely understands why Catra trembles and sweats and groans into her pillow, even with danger and death so far away from them. Catra may still be guarded, masking her fears and emotions throughout the day, opening up only in vulnerable quiet between the two of them, but Adora still hurts when Catra’s having a bad dream.

Adora lifts a groggy hand up to Catra’s shoulder, gently trailing her nails up and down her arm. Catra’s still, and a soft smile pulls across Adora’s lips. She strokes her arm for a moment, relishing in the peace with a giddiness suppressed only by the sleep that swims still in her head.

Finally, she glides her hand under Catra’s arm, cradling Catra against her chest and burying her face against the base of her neck. The bristles of Catra’s fur tickle against her nose, and her lips meet scarred skin where wires and steel once threatened to take everything away from them.

She lets out a sigh, unable not to think about Prime and the war and the way Catra’s body felt so limp in her own arms, entirely sure for a moment that Catra would be gone forever, dead at the hands of someone who could hardly bat an eye at her pain--no, who relished devilishly in it.

It’s hard for Adora not to think about these things when she feels that mark against her lips, or when Catra writhes and squirms in her sleep as she murmurs pleas of mercy, or when the stars shine so bright above them as if their demise didn’t come from that sky above.

It’s easier for her to find calm again when she tunes her mind to the gentle rise and fall of Catra’s chest, or the rhythm of her deep, purring snores, or when she remembers that the war is over and they’re here, together, in bed gain and getting used to the idea of peace.

Peace, to Adora, is Catra finding fearless sleep for once.

Adora pulls Catra closer into her body, planting a small kiss against her neck, a hushed blessing for Catra’s dreams to be sweet and her sleep to be profound. It isn’t long before Adora drifts back to sleep herself, finding her own peace under starlight and with Catra in her arms.


	2. I'll Wait if You'll Wait for Me (SPoP Art Fight 2020)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A written prompt for Twitter user @tabbyt1ger of their[Wait For Me AU](https://twitter.com/waitformeau)! Hopefully I got this AU right, I figured it probably wouldn't line up perfectly with the canon established for it but the prompt itself was too interesting to pass up! Enjoy!
> 
> (I wanted to put something about Adora falling after wanting to pet a squirrel on her hiking trip cause I love that that's a part of this story but figured this little scene was enough for this prompt)

Catra hasn’t felt this nervous since Adora left for college four months ago.

Her heart rattles in her chest, sending tremors down her arms that cause her hands to tremble; she balls her hands into fists to stop herself from shaking, but it feels as futile as any other way to calm herself down.

Life without Adora has been--well, it’s been a number of things. Dull’s definitely one word for it, along with boring, lame, and stupid. It hadn’t always been easy, though, and the conflicted feelings of past and present make Catra’s stomach churn.

There had been easier times, and there had been times she’s practically grown to resent. Times when life was easy and carefree, where Adora could go off and scrape her elbow and Catra would follow with a bandaid and a kiss to make it better. Times when the space between them was expansive, barren, without so much as a star to guide them back to each other. Those had been the hardest days of all, when all Catra could do was shed bitter tears into her pillow and hold back screams at the universe.

But that’s the past, and the present is better. At least, she’s hoping it’s better.

Catra absentmindedly fiddles with the bracelet on her wrist, tracing the engraved letters of Adora’s name with the tip of her nail. Things are better, she hopes. After all, the universe would have a hard time keeping them apart anymore if Catra has anything to say about it.

She checks her phone; nothing. Apart from a few messages from Scorpia, of course, there’s nothing, and her heart twists. Adora could always just be late, but then again Adora’s never been late for anything in her life (Catra can’t help but think of every time Adora showed up early to a party and ended up being the first person there).

It’s a bitter memory in that it’s five minutes past four, Adora said she’d meet Catra at four, and that the note they left on could have just been too good to be true.

* * *

_“So, spending your last day in town with me, huh?” Catra commented from the other side of Adora’s room, lightly kicking her suitcase for emphasis._

_Adora sighed wistfully, tossing a balled-up shirt towards Catra with incredible aim. “You know you’re not gonna get me to skip college like that,” Adora retorted._

_Catra caught the shirt expertly before unballing it and examining it. At this point Catra was sure she’d seen at least every piece of clothing in Adora’s closet (though that wasn’t really much to speak of), and at least half of those had a story in Catra’s heart._

_She pressed her lips together to stop from grumbling. This was what was best for Adora, it was what she’d worked her ass off for four years for. So maybe Catra didn’t like the idea of Adora leaving so soon after graduating high school and so soon after life became so much better for them, but she’d been bitter for too many years, and Adora didn’t deserve another minute of that._

_Catra decided not to dwell on that anymore; they were here, together again, and so she pushed any bitterness aside for Adora’s sake._

_A smirk pulled at the corner of her lips at the memory this shirt brought to mind.“This is the shirt you spilled an entire smoothie on like an idiot.”_

_Adora looked up and regarded Catra with a curious expression before her eyes darted down to the shirt in Catra’s hands._

_“Oh yeah,” she mused before looking back up into Catra’s eyes. “Hey, that’s the only thing you remember about that day?”_

_Catra’s cheeks flashed pink. “No! I just thought it was funny!”_

_“Right, just like how funny it was when that dog barked at you and you hid behind me, huh?”_

_Catra sputtered some half-hearted retort, but Adora’s laughter had begun to grow, and her laughter was something so good to hear. No matter how flushed or angry Catra could get, hearing Adora laugh like this brought her back down and made her remember just why she was so glad Adora came back in the first place._

_And now she was leaving again._

_Adora must’ve caught the way her head dipped, because she quickly made her way over to Catra and took the shirt from her hands._

_“Hey, sorry, it wasn’t funny. That dog was really big.”_

_Catra sniffled, damming herself against the rush of tears threatening to spill soon. “It’s not that, Adora.”_

_“I know,” she said, her voice characteristically solemn, “but I can’t just not go to college, Catra.” Then, in an even smaller, hopeful voice: “You could come with me? I’m sure it’s not too late to register. Or you could find a job in town!”_

_“And just quit my job here?”_

_“I thought you hated that job.”_

_“Obviously I do,” Catra said shortly. “It doesn’t mean I’m just gonna leave on a whim, Adora. Not like I even could.”_

_Adora nodded as her hand found Catra’s shoulder, her thumb drawing circles along the bristles of her fur. Catra barely jumped at the gentle touch, instead leaning into it. Sometimes she saw Adora as the brash jock who dominated the field on game day and completely forgot about every delicate thing about her._

_“Of course. Sorry. It’s just...it is hard to leave, okay?” she said._

_Catra nodded at her words, leaning further into the gentle stroke of Adora’s thumb over her shoulder. “It’s hard to watch you leave.”_

_Adora looked up at her, and Catra could see her brilliant blue eyes trying to hold back tears too. “But you’ll wait for me, right?”_

_“Obviously. If you come back, I mean.”_

_“I will. I promise.”_

_Catra’s heart panged with longing; they’d made promises before, and they’d kept most of them, but this one felt like more than any other promise. It felt dedicated, etched into the universe like the names engraved on their bracelets, and somehow just knowing Adora had never taken hers off made Catra feel the truth behind this statement and behind that single word._

_Their gazes lingered together for a beat longer than their words, affirming the promise locked between them. Adora was so close, and she really hadn’t changed as much as she’d thought. She still had those freckles dotting her cheeks, she still had that scar on her cheek from her training accident earlier this year, she still had that dopey, earnest smile and those hypnotically stunning, magnetic blue eyes._

_The beat grew longer, and Catra’s breaths grew heavier as her lungs tried to keep up with the way her heart hammered in her chest. Adora was so close, close enough for Catra to remember what falling in love with her felt like so many years ago, and yet it felt so new and dangerous._

_She was so close._

_Catra had almost forgotten how much she really wanted to kiss Adora._

_She was sure that at a certain point, Adora’s tender circuit on her shoulder stopped, but her mind had taken her elsewhere--specifically, to the thought of taking her lips against her own, pulling their bodies close to feel if Adora’s heart thundered as brazenly as her own._

_Adora’s expression softened and her eyes darted down, a small enough movement but encouraging for Catra nonetheless. If she was going to wait for Adora, she was going to give her something to come back to._

_Catra kissed Adora, short and light and cautious but flush with every bit of her heart that she wanted Adora to feel._

_And Adora kissed her back, this time with drive and longing that had stirred between them for so many years. Catra almost jumped at the contact but quickly melted into it, reveling in the feeling of kissing Adora, and in the bliss of knowing where their hearts met, and in the way their promise was sealed between their lips._

_Catra pulled away briefly, taking a moment to catch her breath as she rested her forehead against Adora’s. Her cheeks were burning red, and her breaths were short and excited._

_Adora snickered, a light sound that pulled a little smirk from Catra. “So you do like me, huh?”_

_“Get over yourself,” Catra retorted cleverly. “I just did that so you’d come back.”_

_Adora smiled, gentle and relieved. Her fingers brushed along Catra’s wrist, right where her bracelet hung, and drew her fingers along the thin metal. Another promise, one that they were sure to keep._

_“I’ll absolutely come back,” she promised, her voice barely above a whisper as her lips grazed Catra’s lips. “So long as you wait for me.”_

* * *

It was a promise, but they’ve broken promises before.

They’d texted back and forth all term, but now Adora is quiet.

To this moment, Catra still feels the ghost of Adora’s lips against hers, and wonders if Adora will be here to make that feeling part of reality again.

Ten minutes pass, and Adora still isn’t here.

Catra holds her wrist nervously, tracing her thumb along the letters of her bracelet. The cool metal gives her something to ground herself with, something to distract her from the way her heart races and a frustrated growl builds in her chest.

And so Catra waits for her, like she’d promised.

And she waits, wondering just how much that promise really meant.

And she waits until, finally, Adora shows up.

Nothing could have prepared her for seeing Adora again after being apart for so long. They’d long since become familiar with separation, but when Adora steps up to her, all smiles and adoration in her eyes, Catra forgets that she could have ever doubted Adora would come back.

Adora’s changed, and she looks wonderful for it. Catra can’t complain that she’s chosen to wear something sleeveless today (Adora’s arms have always been impressive), and she’s even more enraptured by the new hairstyle she’s adopted, with one side shaved and her golden hair thrown messily over to one side. It’s a new look for her, and Catra’s completely taken by it.

“Hope I didn’t keep you waiting long,” Adora says through a forced laugh, though her brilliant blue eyes betray her delight at seeing Catra.

Catra leaps to her feet and throws her arms around Adora. “You’re not usually one to show up late, Adora.”

Adora pulls her into a tight embrace and sighs into her hair. “Sorry. Traffic was the worst.”

“Sure right,” Catra teases as she falls further into Adora’s embrace. “I’m just glad you’re here now.”

Adora smiles against her and presses a quick kiss to Catra’s temple. “Well, you’ve got me for the next few weeks. Maybe we could pick up where we left off?”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you liked me.” 

Catra’s smirk is tilted, taunting, and it elicits a small huff of indignance from Adora before their lips meet again after waiting so long to be back in each others’ lives.


End file.
